custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Fun With Four Seasons (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Fun with Four Seasons is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 11 released on July 22, 2007. It is a semi-remake of the 1996 "Season 3" home video, "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". Plot Barney, Baby Bop and BJ just cannot wait to play all of his favorite outdoor games and sports. But it never seems to be the right season of the year. Barney and the kids help Baby Bop and BJ with four magical jars and a little bit of imagination, help Baby Bop and BJ experience spring, summer, fall and winter - all in one fantastic day of seasonal fun! Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *David (Emilio Mazur) *Rachel *Tracy *Eva Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Tisket, A Tasket # My Yellow Blankey #BJ's Song #I Just Can't Wait #The Weather Riddle Song #Growing #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Colors All Around #Taking Turns #The Bigger, The Figure #The Raindrop Song #If All the Raindrops #Rain Medley: Rain, Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring #The Rainbow Song #Mister Sun #The Sun #A Silly Hat #What a Baseball Day! #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #He Waded in the Water #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #The Beach Balls and Beach Toys Song #Peanut Butter #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #I Like Autumn #The Fall Song #So Many Pumpkins #Go Round and Round the Village #Winter's Wonderful #Winter Wonderland #Frosty the Snowman #Sledding, Sledding #Skating, Skating #It's C-C-C, Cold BRR! #The Weather Riddle Song (Reprise) #I Just Can't Wait (Reprise) #I Love You End Credits Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 and 1993/1994-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Baby Bop costume used in home video was also heard in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in home video was also heard in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Easy Breezy Day!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" *After the song "A Tisket, A Tasket", Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life, It's was the Barney doll was inside the basket. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, *After Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, Tracy gets the peanut butter sandwich out of the basket, and then, she gives it to Barney. *The version of "I Love You" *Another time Tracy falls or lays down. This time, after "Skating, Skating", she is ice skating too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down. *When Tracy screams as she is ice skating way too fast, her scream is the same as Judy Neutron's scream from "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" (when Judy and Hugh are captured by aliens), *When Tracy yells "Whoa!" as she slips on the ice rink, and falls down, Category:Barney and Friends Season 11 Category:2007 episodes Category:Season 11 Videos